


Judgement Call

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [87]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hidden Relationship, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Mentions of severe injuries, Multi, mentions of medical procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: When Ratchet and Perceptor are injured in a Decepticon raid, Wheeljack has to come to terms with accidentally revealing their secret sparkbond to the command staff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [](http://sister-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[sister_dear](http://sister-dear.livejournal.com/) who was kind enough to make me the above icon (and two others). in return for the fruits of her labors, she requested fic for the ratchet/wheeljack/perceptor drabble in [this](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/89825.html#cutid1) installment of the ten songs meme. she requested that i expand on the snippet or provide some backstory for it. i have done both.

_The Decepticons had hit them harder today than they had in a long time. The medbay had been so full of patients that both Wheeljack and Perceptor had been pressed into service as emergency medical staff, despite the fact that neither of them were actually trained in a medical profession. Even the Twins, hellions that they were, had been pressed into service as orderlies to free up hands that could do some actual repair work._

_When the last of the patients was stable, most of the medical staff were offline on their feet. After hearing that Jazz and Ironhide would keep an optic on the medbay and call if there were any changes in patient conditions--a task both of them had undertaken before--Ratchet had literally fallen offline into Wheeljack’s arms. It was a bit over dramatic, even for the normally dramatic medic, but it was completely in character for him._

_Wheeljack caught himself smiling affectionately at the mech in his arms at the action. When Perceptor took Ratchet’s arm, the engineer looked up at him and saw a matching expression on the scientist’s face._

_"Let me help you carry him to a recharge berth," Perceptor said._

_"Thanks," Wheeljack replied, letting Perceptor take some of Ratchet’s weight. "We’ll have to take him to his quarters; Prime’s on the recharge berth in his office."_

_"The berth in the lab is closer."_

_"Okay." Wheeljack tried to hide his surprise at Perceptor’s willingness to let the medic recharge in his private sanctuary. He couldn’t think of any other mech the scientist had let inside. And now he was going to let both Ratchet and Wheeljack in._

_Perceptor led the way back to the lab. After they had placed Ratchet on the recharge berth, Perceptor gestured to the chair next to his computer console. "Have a seat. I’ll get some energon."_

_"I should get back to the engineering lab," Wheeljack replied. "Optimus is going to need us to get to work on weapons repair as soon as we can."_

_"If you’re working in the engineering lab, then everyone will expect you to be available for anything that should arise." Perceptor pushed him towards the chair. "You have to be as exhausted as I am. Rest and I will get some energon."_

_Wheeljack sat, and decided not to think too hard about why Perceptor was brining them into his sanctuary._

 

The majority of the base staff was in the commissary when the attack came. No one was expecting such an attack; they had just moved their base to the remains of Iacon and everyone assumed they would have a few cycles before Megatron’s spies found them again. The Autobots were completely unprepared when the Decepticons struck.

The base rocked with the force of the first blast. At first, having believed an attack to be an impossible event, the Autobot troops looked surprised. Some even glanced at Wheeljack, thinking that one of his projects might have been damaged during the move.

Wheeljack had just enough time to register the sound of the blast before he felt the panic along his spark bond and the phantom pain in his limbs. “Oh, Primus! They’re attacking the medbay!”

Surprised exclamations greeted his claim. Prowl cut them silent with a single shout. “Quiet! Wheeljack, repeat that.”

Wheeljack shook with the effort to remain still and not run to his bondmates’ aid. He looked at Prowl. “They’re attacking the medbay. Ratchet and Perceptor are in there.”

“So is Jazz,” Prowl replied in such a calm voice that Wheeljack knew he had given their secret away. The tactician gave him a sympathetic look as he turned to the rest of the assembled Autobots. “Autobots, we must remove the Decepticons from the base. Wheeljack, remain here and set up a secondary medical facility. Cliffjumper report to Optimus Prime and inform him that we will need reinforcements. Everyone else, roll out.”

Wheeljack pulled his emergency field medical kit from subspace and set it one a table. Fighting the  
tremors from the phantom pain he was still feeling, he began pulling tables out of the center of the room to clear working space. He wished he could believe that there would be no need for them, but judging from the level of pain he was sensing from Ratchet and the fear from Perceptor, they would be.

As he created a workspace, he prayed. Not that the mechs in the medbay would be all right, but that they would survive long enough for help to reach them.

_Wheeljack looked up in surprise as the energon cube was set down in front of him. He hadn’t realized he had been working long enough to prompt anyone to bring him any, let alone Perceptor—who had been working on his own project in the other lab._

_"When Ratchet threw the first cube at my head," the scientist said with a smile, "I thought you might want some energon too."_

_"Ratchet threw an energon cube at your head?" The engineer could believe that Ratchet had been throwing things, but throwing energon was really going a bit far. And Prowl could conceivably throw him in the brig for wasting the precious resource._

_"It was an empty energon cube." Perceptor shrugged and perched himself on the edge of Wheeljack’s workbench. "It gets my attention."_

_"Ratchet’s aim gets anyone’s attention." Wheeljack leaned back in his chair and picked up the energon cube. "Thanks."_

_"You’re welcome." Perceptor smiled shyly, looking almost embarrassed by the thanks. Wheeljack couldn’t pin down any reason for the other mech to be embarrassed, though; he thanked Perceptor for his small acts of kindness often enough._

_The engineer decided to let it go and took a drink of the energon. He was stunned by the smoothness and how easily it went down. All the energon they had was much lower quality than this. "Percy, this is incredible! How did you manage to get this?"_

_"I bartered some music tapes to a pair of frontliners who decant it about once a deca-cycle." Perceptor continued to look a bit embarrassed. "I wanted to share it with someone who could appreciate it."_

_"And I do appreciate it." He took another, smaller drink. "Where do they get the supplies? This can’t be easy to make."_

_"It’s not prudent to ask about some things, Wheeljack."_

_Ratchet chose that moment to storm into Wheeljack’s lab. "What was so important that it couldn’t wait until Ironhide was back online?"_

_Calmly, Perceptor handed the medic a third energon cube. "There are three other medics in the bay who can monitor Ironhide’s condition and you have now finished a triple shift. You need to drink that energon and_ take a break _, Ratchet."_

_"Those three aren’t experienced enough to—"_

_Perceptor laid two fingers across Ratchet’s lip components—to both the medic and the engineer’s surprise. "They won’t gain that experience if you don’t let them have it. And they will call you if anything is beyond their experience. Now, I went to a good deal of trouble to procure this energon, so sit down and drink it."_

_Ratchet sat, still stunned by Perceptor’s invasion of his personal space. "Perceptor, what--?"_

_The scientist shook his head at the medic’s loss of words. "Let me take care of you, if you won’t take care of yourself."_

_Both Ratchet and Wheeljack stared at Perceptor thoughtfully for several long moments._

Ratchet was the most damaged of the mechs they pulled into Wheeljack’s makeshift medbay, but Jazz was the most in need of immediate attention. Ratchet’s injuries had all done them the favor of melting themselves shut in the heat of the explosion; Jazz’s had all been caused by shrapnel and falling debris. Perceptor’s wounds, from what Wheeljack could tell from a passing glance as he ran to Jazz, had been caused by laser fire and possibly Starscream’s null rays. The scientist was hurt, but he would live without immediate intervention.

Jazz and Ratchet would not.

Wheeljack had to fight every instinct he had not to run straight to his bondmate and begin working on his injuries. The medic would live long enough for them to stabilize Jazz. Jazz would permanently offline if he wasn’t helped first.

And Ratchet would never forgive him if he left Jazz to die in his place.

“I’ll stay with them,” Prowl whispered tiredly in his audio. Wheeljack was touched; Prowl was willing to leave his own bondmate alone to sit with Wheeljack’s and give him some peace of mind.

“No,” Wheeljack replied. “Jazz needs you more than they do. Ratchet and Perceptor would both be mad if something went wrong because you were worrying over them instead of being with Jazz.”

“Tell me how I can assist you,” Prowl replied. “The junior medics have Ratchet and Perceptor in hand.”

Wheeljack used all his willpower not to turn and look. Ratchet had trained the junior medics well, and they could handle this crisis. “Hold him down. Even offline, what I have to do will hurt him.”

Prowl nodded and placed his hands on Jazz’s torso. “You may begin when you are ready.”

Wheeljack worked in an uncharacteristic silence, speaking only when giving Prowl instructions. In return, Prowl gave him brief, incremental reports of his bondmates’ status. It was a harsh trade, but the engineer knew it was needed; he had more medical experience than all of the junior medics combined.

When he was finished working, however, Ratchet’s second in command shoved him out of the medbay with orders to refuel and recharge. He was given no opportunity to check the status of the other mechs. The fact that Prowl and the Twins had been shoved out with him was no consolation at all.

“When he comes back online, Ratchet and I are discussing some policy changes,” Wheeljack declared, trying to hide his distress.

“Come on,” Sunstreaker said, putting and arm around the engineer. “Sides and I’ll buy you a drink while you’re waiting.”

“We know what its like,” Sideswipe added, “Waiting for someone you love to come out of medbay.”

Wheeljack looked to Prowl who nodded. “They are…helpful when things are going wrong. I will notify you if anything changes.”

As the Twins escorted him off, Wheeljack was amazed by his comrades’ support for something they had only known about for a few joors. Maybe he, Ratchet and Perceptor hadn’t needed to worry about hiding their spark bond after all.

_Not that he was complaining, but Wheeljack couldn’t understand what had prompted Perceptor to open up to himself and Ratchet the way he had. He couldn’t attribute the sudden warmth to any one event; Perceptor had just suddenly decided that he wanted to be around the engineer and the medic more often._

_It was nice, relaxing even, to spend time with the scientist. And it was sweet how Perceptor insisted on taking care of the two of them even when they weren’t too tired to stand. It was just the red mech’s way of showing he cared, even if it might look like he was smothering them to someone on the outside._

_After Jazz started joking that Perceptor was acting like a stay at home femme, Wheeljack was forced to take a step back and reassess the situation. Then, based on what the small details he noticed as he looked back, he decided that he needed to ask the scientist a few questions._

_Perceptor beamed when he stepped into the science lab. "Wheeljack what can I do for you?"_

_"Can we talk?" Wheeljack felt like an aft as soon as he said it. He’d had enough relationships end with that phrase to understand the connotation._

_The red mech’s face fell. "I suppose."_

_"I don’t mean it like that, Percy. At least I hope that I don’t. I just…" The engineer stumbled over his thoughts. "I guess I just need to know what you’re expecting out of us."_

_"Is this about those rumors I’ve heard about our relationship?" Perceptor’s tone was serious._

_"There are rumors? I hadn’t heard any actual rumors." Wheeljack shook his head. "No, that’s not why. I’ve just been thinking too much, I guess."_

_"Jack, I don’t want anything that you and Ratchet aren’t willing to give. I don’t want to disturb what was already between the two of you." The words were sincere, but the scientist’s expression was sorrowful._

_Wheeljack was pretty sure that Perceptor_ wanted _more out of their relationship but didn’t want to intrude on what he and Ratchet had built up over several meta-cycles. It was a sweet sentiment, but he was going to be miserable if they forced him to live that way._

"Percy, how do you feel about us? That’s kind of important to us deciding how much we’re willing to give back."

"Shouldn’t we be having this conversation with Ratchet present?" Perceptor’s tone suggested that the scientist was stalling.

"Ratch doesn’t even see me that way right now. He’s not going to be aware of that kind of interest until someone slaps him upside the head with it. But I’d like for none of us to be accidentally hurt here." Despite how uncomfortable with the situation he was, Wheeljack sat down on Perceptor’s desk so that he could be closer to the other mech.

Almost tentatively, Perceptor reached out and laid his hands over Wheeljack’s. "I find it difficult to imagine a future where the three of us are not together."

Wheeljack turned his hands over so he could clasp Perceptor’s. He squeezed them and gave the scientist a smile. "Now we go talk to Ratchet."

Prowl had been right. The Twins were helpful when things were going wrong. The two of them were experts at finding ways to keep their minds off their worries.

And it worked until Sideswipe’s freshly repaired, but still sensitive injuries forced the two melee warriors back to their quarters early. Sunstreaker offered to come back after his brother was in his recharge berth, but Wheeljack declined the offer. He had appreciated their company, but he wanted to be alone for a while now.

He needed to think about his bondmates and the attack.

Ratchet and Perceptor were still safely in recharge in the makeshift medbay; Prowl had told him that much by comm just before the Twins left for the evening. Wheeljack still couldn’t shake the feeling, though, that something else was going to go horribly wrong and he would lose one or both of them.

He wondered if this was how Jazz and Prowl felt when one or the other of them was in the medbay.

The engineer took a drink of his energon—still the first cube of the evening—and contemplated what could have happened if Prowl’s rescue party had been just a few klicks later. He knew thinking like that wasn’t healthy, but he couldn’t help it—and didn’t want to. And he wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on it once he left the energon bar the Twins had brought him to.

As he thought, he realized that he was unspeakably grateful for Prowl’s quck response time and calm reactions. The tactician’s bondmate had been in just as much danger as his own, but Prowl had been able to push through all the emotional turmoil he had been feeling. Wheeljack knew he probably wouldn’t have been able to stay half as calm if he hadn’t had the other mech’s example to follow.

He would have to learn new ways of staying cool under fire now. And yet the bond and the love he shared with Ratchet and Perceptor were more than worth it. he just wished he could be there with them right now. Or that they were here with him. it didn’t matter.

The bartender issued last call, and Wheeljack contemplated his energon for a few moments longer before he took it in one shot. He wished that he had felt bad enough—or good enough, he wasn’t sure which—to have gotten completely overcharged. He also didn’t want to go back to the base where he would have to recharge alone in his berth for the first time in nearly a meta-cycle.

It would be horribly lonely, and he didn’t want to be alone tonight.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, i'm not sure this went where i origonally meant for it to. i had a bit of writer's block though, and the progress came to a complete halt until i read [](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/profile)[okami_myrrhibis](http://okami-myrrhibis.livejournal.com/)'s review, where she asked if it was part of the avalon AU. i'll admit that it wasn't supposed to be. then i started going over avalon cannon in my head, trying to prove to myself that they weren't in the same universe and i discovered that it slid in pretty neatly--wether i wanted it to or not. so, "Judgement Call" has joined the avalon-verse and i have wrapped up another short fic.

_Despite his conversation with Perceptor, they didn’t have a chance to talk to Ratchet. The Decepticons started raiding medics not long after they talked, and Perceptor was transferred temporarily to Ultra Magnus’ unit to cover until a new medic could be brought in for them. Then Prime’s own base was attacked and raided—Ratch lost two junior medics—and they saved by their bodyguard locking them in an empty storage closet._

_And then he had confessed his love to the medic and Ratchet had decided it was okay if they started seeing each other in a formal, potential bonding kind of way. Wheeljack had felt guilty about that until sometime after Perceptor transferred back into the unit._

_“Let me see it.”_

_Wheeljack looked up from the underground science journal he was reading and gave Perceptor a confused look. “See what?”_

_“The jaw assembly, Jack. We worked hard on it and I would like to know how it looks.” Perceptor crossed his arms and stared down at the engineer._

_“Oh, that! Sorry, I didn’t even think about it.” He retracted his mask and gave the scientist a crooked grin. “How’s it look? Ratchet says its fine, but I haven’t been brave enough to find a reflective surface yet.”_

_Wheeljack had a moment to see Perceptor’s shocked face before the other mech’s arms dropped and he looked away. The grin fell of his own face at his friend’s reaction._

_“Percy, what’s wrong?”_

_“I knew this was a possibility when I left for Ultra Magnus’ unit, but I thought I would be able to handle it better than this.”_

_“Perceptor, I don’t follow.” Or, rather, he did follow, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Perceptor to break it to him in little sparkling sized words so that his guilt had the full effect._

_“You’re beautiful, Jack,” Perceptor said softly. “Never fear in that regard. I daresay that you’re better looking than Sunstreaker. And it’s a terrible beauty, because now I can’t have it.”_

_Almost without his permission, Wheeljack’s hand shot out and grabbed Perceptor by the wrist as the red mech turned to leave. “I didn’t mean to leave you out. We can still talk to Ratchet.”_

_“No, I think quiet rejection is a kinder fate. Better that Ratchet never know and we remain friends.” The scientist looked like his spark was broken. Carefully, he slipped out of the engineer’s grasp. “I wish you the best.”_

_This time Wheeljack the other mech leave the engineering lab. He wanted to call out, but it wouldn’t be fair to continue to string him along with false hopes._

_And if Perceptor thought it was too late to try, Wheeljack wouldn’t argue with him. He’d just go talk to Ratch and argue for him._

“Optimus wants to see you, Wheeljack.” Prowl’s voice was an unwelcome intrusion into his memories.

“Did he say why?”

“No, but I believe that we both know.” Prowl put a comforting hand on the engineer’s shoulder. “How are they? Emdee didn’t say when I checked up on Jazz.”

“Percy’s in and out. Starscream’s null rays knocked some stuff loose that nobody but Ratchet’s trained to fix. Ratch just needs time to come back online.” Wheeljack tried not to look as worried as he felt. If Ratchet didn’t come back online soon, there was a very real possibility that he would still lose both of them. “I hear Jazz is getting out tomorrow?”

“Yes, though he will have to report back several more times to have his audio sensors retuned; Thundercracker rendered them inoperable. Now, stop stalling and go see Prime.” Prowl gently turned him towards Optimus’ office. “We can talk later.”

“Sure.” Wheeljack walked away from Prowl on unsteady feet. Moments later, he was standing outside Optimus Prime’s office, hesitantly touching the announcement chime.

“Come in.” Prime’s voice sounded as tired as Wheeljack felt. This last attack had been particularly bad, though no one had died.

Yet.

Wheeljack stepped into the office. “Prowl said you wanted to see me.”

“Have a seat, Wheeljack.” The Autobot leader gestured to a chair that the engineer recognized as having been a piece from Jazz’s office at their last base. “I have questions for you.”

“I know.” The engineer sat down. “Just ask. I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Optimus gave him a thoughtful look at that statement. “Why?”

“Why what? Why did we bond? Why did we hide it? Why am I going to be so honest with you?” Wheeljack shook his head. “I don’t even know where to start with everything.”

“Which of them are you bonded to?” Prime’s tone was gentle, something Wheeljack was not expecting. He had expected his commanding officer to be angry, not…understanding.

“Both of them.”

Optimus looked surprised at that, but he didn’t comment on it. “And why did you hide it?”

“Because if the Decepticons knew we were bonded, then the head of your science division, your chief engineer and your medic could all be deactivated by just taking out one of us. Ratchet and Perceptor didn’t think it was safe, and if we were all killed your unit would be in a lot of trouble.” Wheeljack looked at the floor as he spoke. The words were just excuses now; the Decepticons had _been present_ for Prowl and Jazz’s bonding and they were both still around. “It was what they wanted; I just went along with it. I was happy as long as we were together.”

“I wish you had said something to me. Accidents happen, Wheeljack.” There was no accusation in Optimus’ tone, but the engineer did hear the very pointed statement; he was more accident prone than most mechs in the army. “But we cannot change the past. And your bond kept the raid from being much worse than it was. Did you know that you knew the location of the attack before Red Alert’s sensor net?”

That surprised him. Red’s sensor net was the strongest, most responsive security set up on the planet. He should have known the location of the attack the moment the first blast hit the base. “I hadn’t heard that. I bet his processor crashed trying to find the reason.”

“It didn’t, but only because Emdee is very good at talking him through his attacks. She is an incredible asset to Ratchet’s team. He doesn’t give her enough credit.” Prime gave him a smile. “Of course, that’s his nature. He is too protective of everyone.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Wheeljack was saved from further small talk by the guest chime. Prime looked to the door and called, “Come in.”

Emdee entered the office on nearly silent feet. “You wanted to know when Ratchet was back online, sir.”

The engineer was on his feet and out the door before Optimus responded.

_His favorite days were the ones that were quiet enough for the three of them to putter around one of the labs, working on personal projects. The kind of days where he, Ratchet and Perceptor could forget the war existed for a while and just play with science. Ratchet tended to only watch on those days, but he was still with them, and they kept each other company._

_“So, what are you two working on this time?” Ratchet asked as he peered over Perceptor’s shoulder at Wheeljack’s schematics._

_“We are attempting to scale down Hound’s holo emitters to create a portable unit that could be used by advance scouts going into hostile territory.” Perceptor replied._

_“Or territory where we wouldn’t be able to blend in well,” Wheeljack added. “Organic worlds and such. But it’ll be the most helpful with Jazz and his team right now.”_

_Ratchet moved so that he could look more closely at the specs the engineer had drawn up. “Well, if you’re basing this off Hound’s designs, you’re going to have to completely redesign this back portion. Its not big enough for the kind of power supply his holo emitter uses.”_

_Perceptor reached for the original schematics of Hound’s unit and laid them down next to the others. “I don’t see why.” The red mech pointed at the power supply. “Look here; it’s a cold fusion power source and can simply be scaled down to the right size.”_

_Ratchet reached over Perceptor’s hand and pointed at a specific portion. “You’re forgetting about the heat exchanger, though. Jack left no room for it in your design.”_

_“Oh, slag.” There was a resounding clang as Wheeljack slapped one hand to his forehead. “How could I forget something so simple? I’d’ve melted the first test subject.”_

_“I would have stopped you before your victim was slag,” Ratchet assured him._

_“That is fortunate,” Perceptor said, “Since I will likely be the test subject.”_

_“Then I’d stop you before you turned the thing on.” Ratchet’s tone was serious, and Wheeljack didn’t quite know why. “I think I would glitch if anything happened to you.”_

_“Ratchet?” Perceptor looked as confused as Wheeljack felt. He had wanted to, but he just hadn’t a moment to tell Ratch about the other mech’s feelings yet._

_“You and Jack are all I have, Percy.” The medic laid a hand on the scientist’s. “And I may be dense, but I’m not oblivious. I’ve seen the way you look at me. And the way you and Jack look at each other.”_

_“I hope you are not saying this because you think it is something that will make me feel better to hear.” Perceptor’s tone was a serious as Ratchet’s, but in a different way. “I do not want my emotions played with in that way. I would rather be rejected—“_

_Ratchet silenced him with a kiss. Wheeljack felt his jaw go slack under his battle mask. He wanted the three of them to be together like this—and so did Perceptor—but he hadn’t expected Ratch to pick up on it, or to start anything. He was elated._

_“I don’t play, Perceptor,” Ratchet said when they finally broke apart. “Not where emotions are involved. I want this; the two of you want this. I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t have it.”_

_Perceptor turned slightly dazed optics to the engineer. “Jack?”_

_“I’m in, Percy. I can’t believe you’d have to ask.” He stepped toward them and wrapped his arms around Perceptor. Ratchet mirrored his actions from the red mech’s other side._

_Perceptor relaxed into both of them with a strangled sound. “Thank you.”_

Ratchet was pacing outside the door to Perceptor’s special care unit when Wheeljack came in. He pulled the medic into a fierce, relieved hug—despite anyone who was watching—the moment he saw his bondmate.

 _“What’s wrong with Perceptor?”_ Ratchet asked through the bond. _“I know he’s not dead, but I can’t feel him.”_

“We’re keeping him offline, Ratch. Starscream’s null rays messed him up and we don’t know how to fix him.” He rested his head on Ratchet’s shoulder, allowing himself to feel some measure of relief. “We had to wait for you to wake up.”

“Then why won’t she let me in there? How bad is it? How long has he been out?” The medic paused as he accessed his internal chronometer. “Three cycles? There might still be time. He probably isn’t glitched yet… Jack, get my tools and get this door unlocked.”

Wheeljack was torn for only a moment. Ratchet was only just back online, but he was the only mech on the base who could help their bondmate. The engineer keyed in the unlock code for the door.

Ratchet gave him a relieved smile. “He’ll be okay, Jack.”

“I know. Go take a look at him and I’ll go find your toolkit.” Wheeljack turned back toward the main medbay.

_Bonding was absolutely amazing. Nothing he had ever experienced before was like it. Wheeljack had interfaced in the past—even with multiple partners—but it didn’t even come close to the experience of bonding with Ratchet and Perceptor._

_He had never felt so wanted or so loved in his life._

_Ratchet was stretched out next to him on the berth, deep in recharge, with one arm draped across his torso. Perceptor was curled into his side, head resting on his shoulder and tracing random patterns on Ratchet’s arm._

_“That was amazing, Jack. I never imagined being bonded would feel like this.” The engineer could hear the wonder in the scientist’s voice._

_It was a feeling he shared. Ratchet probably would too, if he hadn’t been too exhausted to stay online after their bonding._

_“I know what you mean,” Wheeljack pressed a gentle kiss to his mate’s forehead. “Thank you.”_

_When Perceptor didn’t reply, Wheeljack realized that the red mech had fallen into recharge. With a smile, he offlined his optics to do the same._

Ratchet was fairly certain he had fixed the damaged caused by Starscream’s null rays, but he had worked himself to exhaustion doing so. Wheeljack knew that wouldn’t have been the case if he hadn’t been still recovering from his own injuries, but Ratchet was not a mech to be argued with when someone was hurt.

Now, his mates were sharing the same medical berth—and giving the monitoring computers fits—while Wheeljack sat vigil over them.

“I need to apologize to you, Wheeljack.” He turned away from his mates when Ratchet’s second spoke. “I didn’t know the three of you were bonded or I would have let you stay. I was concerned with your well being over theirs and I fear that may have damaged them further.”

“Don’t apologize for good intentions,” Wheeljack shook his head. “You meant well and you can’t act on knowledge you didn’t have.”

“But I knew later and didn’t call you back.” Emdee seemed troubled.

“By then I needed to be alone,” Wheeljack replied. “And I couldn’t have done any worrying here that I didn’t do out there. You did what you thought was in the best interest of your patients. You’re a medic; I understand that.”

Emdee smiled, looking relieved. “Thank you, Wheeljack.”

“Has anyone told you that you have a pretty smile?” The engineer asked, grinning back. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.”

“Stop flirting with the femme.” Perceptor’s voice was soft behind him. “You hardly need her when you have us.”

Wheeljack turned back to his mates, faintly aware of Emdee leaving the room. His worry dissolved when he saw the amusement in Perceptor’s bright optics. “Hey, Percy. How do you feel?”

“Like the aftermath of one of Starscream’s null rays, which is accurate.” Perceptor gave him a weak smile. “You and Ratchet?”

“Ratch worked himself into recharge saving your aft,” the engineer replied, leaning over his mate and giving him as much of a hug as he could without disturbing Ratchet. “And I think I worked my processor into a glitch worrying about both of you while you were recovering.”

“Then I’ll have to make sure to take better care of both of you from now on,” Perceptor replied. With weak hands, he tugged at Wheeljack until the engineer finally climbed into the berth with them.

The medical berth was crowded with the three of them occupying it, but it felt like home to Wheeljack. He let Perceptor arrange his limbs so that the scientist was comfortable, then he wrapped his arms around both his mates. 

Perceptor was not the only one who would be taking better care of the ones he loved.


End file.
